Saturn Transits
Sun (...) Square 16th of March 2018https://www.astro.com/swisseph/ae/2000/ae_2018.pdf (in LA). |AstroMatrix://Transit Saturn Square Natal Sun/Cutting Your Losses> "This is quite a critical time in your life with many challenges facing you. You will be feeling very unwilling to get things done as Saturn is straining your vital Solar energies. Patience and perseverance will carry you through this tough time. Confronting others of authority may prove extremely difficult now but do not give up, keep trying to get across your point of view without acting impulsively. Concentrate on the successful areas of your life and let the failing projects or relationships go. If you focus on what is working in your life you will rewarded in the years ahead when Saturn again aspects your sun." |TheFutureMinders://Saturn Square Sun> "The event of this year will challenge your sense of confidence and force you to redefine your career path and personal goals. About seven years ago you experienced an important turning point in your career, when you initiated a new path or made sweeping adjustments to your course that gave you a renewed sense of purpose. The challenges you face this year will show you what you’ve accomplished in the last seven years, and you’ll know if you’re still on the right track.... You may also feel pressure from authority figures who seem to doubt your abilities, but should avoid being too self-critical or setting unrealistic expectations for yourself. This time is simply about working hard and staying focused, and as you face your challenges and proceed with courage, you’ll see steady progress and solid results from your hard work. Expect everything to take longer than you thought and be more difficult than you expected ... Either way, you’ll have more clarity and self-confidence as a result of this process of re-defining who you are in the business world." Opposition 5th of October 2010https://www.astro.com/swisseph/ae/2000/ae_2010.pdf (around the time I enrolled in Quantum Devices). Moon (...) Mercury (...) Venus (...) Mars (...) Jupiter (...) Saturn (...) Conjunction "Saturn Return" |ChaniNicholas://Horoscopes for Saturn in Capricorn: December 2017 – December 2020> "If you have Saturn in Capricorn you are officially in your Saturn return from the moment Saturn enters Capricorn to the moment it exits. Not all astrologers will agree with that sentiment, but I consider the entire 3 years of Saturn’s journey through Capricorn to be your Saturn return. The weeks and months that transiting Saturn is at the exact degree as your natal Saturn will be the most informative, perhaps even the most intense, but the entire 3 years will have a theme to them that will be very discernible once the entire transit has past. Pay attention to the house that your Saturn return is occurring in. Look for how Saturn is shaping those areas of your life." Neptune (...) http://www.thedarkpixieastrology.com/transit-saturn.html Uranus (...) Transit Saturn Conjunct Natal Uranus https://astromatrix.org/Horoscopes/Transit-Aspects/Transit-Saturn-Conjunct-Natal-Uranus :"This can end up being a very intense and powerful time where you may face a great deal of resistance from the outside world. Gradually over time you may have been frustrated or tense over certain areas of your life and this is a time where this energy can and most likely will be released. You may get to a point where the pressure is unbearable, and you make a sudden break for freedom which could mean leaving your relationship or bad job without any warning. Tasks of great difficulty are normally accomplished during this time. Studying difficult subjects or working on long term projects that require a lot of effort can be finished during this time Be aware that you must know your own limitations and that if you do work too hard you may end up with physical or mental health issues as a result. It is good to remain as realistic as possible during this time which includes knowing what you will do if you decide to make a break and run. One thing is clear you must make changes at fundamental levels in your life, if you do not you will suffer greater consequences later in your life and it will much more difficult." https://www.thefutureminders.com/Saturn-transits/saturn-conjunct-uranus.cfm :"During this period of time, your desire for personal freedom and new experiences will be intense and urgent, and you’re likely to spend most of this year extremely restless. Even if you haven’t felt restricted in the recent past, you’ll now feel extreme pressure to break out of situations that limit you in any way. You may feel the need to leave an oppressive job or relocate, but tend to be more impulsive and erratic when making changes and need to be prepared for the consequences of your actions. Very often, a complete break will be warranted and you may feel that you have no choice but to follow your feelings, but there’s also a chance that you can make more deliberate and calculated moves to give you the freedom you crave. While it’s usually unhealthy to repress these urges, you must manage your situation carefully during this time. Your nervous energy is at a very high level and you need to find an outlet for your physical tension, as holding this energy inside may cause health problems. You may be interested in technology or science as a way to explore the potentials of the future, and your interest in personal freedom may draw you into a political forum to insure the rights and freedoms of other people." http://www.thedarkpixieastrology.com/transit-saturn.html :"With transit Saturn conjunct your natal Uranus, you become keenly aware of the restrictions in your life, and you want to break out of them immediately, or let them get you down. You need to take a risk but do so in an orderly fashion. Plan for it, and prepare yourself for what will come." Pluto (...) References Category:Saturn Category:Transits Category:Astrology Category:Aspects